For All Your Hard Work
by shiki94
Summary: At first, Melissa Santos was only expecting Catrina to tell her to announce the next match of that night's episode of Lucha Underground. She wasn't expecting to be told to come to the mistress of the dark's office. From there, the ring announcer's night takes a very unique turm. CatrinaxMelissa Santos FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read. Rated M for swearing and strong sexual content.


**...** ***walks over to my plot bunny hutch, opens the door, and lets plot bunny for this one-shot out* That plot bunny's out. *clears my throat* OK. A little explaining is in order for this one-shot. It basically comes from a part in the first episode of Season 2 of Lucha Underground. Said part being Catrina coming out of her office and walking over to ring announcer Melissa Santos, only to grab hold of her, pull her close to her, and whisper something in her ear. ...And, with my pervy at times brain, I just had to write something about it. ^^, So, to everyone that gives this a read, I hope you all enjoy this. =)**

 **(** **Disclaimer: I own none of the personalities used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, Lucha Underground, and (in Catrina's case) the promotions they wrestle for/(in Melissa's case) announce for. I only own the ideas going into this fic.)**

Lucha Underground ring announcer Melissa Santos, like many other members of the Lucha Underground roster, loved the promotion they were working for, with the main thing the brunette loved about it was the constant element of surprise that dwelled in the Temple. This said element making itself known one week when she was told by then leader of the Temple, Catrina, that the next match after King Cuerno vs Fénix for the Gift of the Gods Championship was Ivelisse vs Angélico vs Son of Havoc in a number one contender's match for a chance to compete against Lucha Underground Champion Mil Muertes. ...But, while being told to announce the next match was a surprise, what she was told after that was something that sent a nervous chill down the brunette's spine.

 _"Come to my office after the show. I need to have a talk with you,"_ Catrina whispered in Melissa's ear before letting the ring announcer's hair go and walking away.

Getting this last message worried the ring announcer a bit because...well, she couldn't begin to imagine why their new boss would want to see her. ...It wasn't because she was being fired, was it? No, that couldn't be it; she hadn't really done anything to warrant getting fired. So, ... _what could it be_? Shaking these questions away, the brunette sat and watched the last two matches that rounded out the show with Ivelisse getting the surprise win in the triple threat between her, Angélico, and Son of Havoc and then going on in a valiant but losing effort to Mil Muertes in the main event.

After the events of the main event, Melissa rose from her seat and made her way to Catrina's office, chatting with and waving at fans as she walked on. Heading backstage, Melissa walked up to the door of the office of who she had been told to come see. Swallowing around the nervous lump that seemed to be collecting in the back of her throat, the brunette raised her hand and knocked on the glass of the door. Hearing a voice from inside say "You may enter", Melissa swallowed before taking hold of the doorknob and giving the metallic fixture a turn. Pushing the door open, Melissa stepped inside and saw just who had told her to come to her office sitting behind her desk. Although, looking at Catrina _now_ , Melissa _never_ would've guessed that she not too long ago took a Spear from Mil Muertes: Sitting in the spinning chair behind the desk, Catrina was lazily twirling a capped black fountain pen around in one of her hands, a rather bored look on her face.

Closing the door and stepping further into the office, Melissa cleared her throat. "You...wanted to see me, Catrina?"

Looking away from the pen and then placing the writing instrument on the desk, Catrina said "Why, yes. Yes, I did. Please, take a seat. Oh, and lock the door before you do."

"You...mind telling me what for? It's not because I'm being fired or anything, is it?" Melissa asked, immediately getting her prime worry out there as she first locked the door and then took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Oh, no. No, no, it's nothing like that," Catrina responded in a surprisingly calming tone as she rose from her seat. "I merely wanted you to come here to...give you something. As my way of rewarding you for all your hard work you do here."

Blinking at this, Melissa couldn't help but feel surprised. She would often be told by Lucha Underground commentary team members, Vampiro and Matt Striker, that she did great in her job as a ring announcer, and she was even told that by some of the friends she made on the LU roster. So, hearing this from Catrina- _Catrina of all people_ -was definitely a huge surprise. "Wow. Um, thanks, Catrina. I...didn't even know that you really took notice of my announcing."

"How could I _not_? After all, when such a beautiful woman takes to the ring, how could _anyone_ ignore you?" Catrina smirked as she now stood in front of Melissa.

Swallowing as she felt her cheeks heat, Melissa honestly couldn't believe _any_ of what she was hearing right now. This had to be some kind of joke, right? There was absolutely _no way_ that Catrina- _the Catrina_ -was saying something like this to her! ...And yet, here she sat in Catrina's office. Listening to the dark madam compliment her. Watching how she moved from behind the desk to stand directly in front of her. Vaguely listening on again as she heard about just what Catrina's "reward" was. And then, ... _feeling Catrina take her face in one of her hands and smirking before leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips?!_

Feeling her eyes widen at this contact, Melissa didn't know what to do. Sure, she couldn't deny that Catrina _was_ pretty attractive-although, the same could be said about all of the women that worked for Lucha Underground; she just _didn't_ really have much in the way of feelings for the mistress of the dark, or... _any woman_ , for that matter. ...So, ... _why was she liking being kissed by Catrina right now?!_ Feeling a bit curious about just where she could take this, Melissa stood from her seat so that she could be at Catrina's level and their kiss wouldn't be so awkward.

Feeling Melissa moving around beneath her, Catrina was surprised to feel the ring announcer rise from her seat so that their kiss would be a bit easier on the both of them. Unbeknown to everyone in the Temple, the dark madam had something in the way of slight feelings for the fair ring announcer. She wasn't quite sure what she could attribute this to; whether it was the power of Melissa's voice as she announced the participants in and the winners of each match or how she could manage to stay brave in the face of situations that would probably no doubt frighten others-Pentagon Jr. trying to break her arm, being one-Catrina couldn't help but feel impressed with just how the ring announcer carried herself. And this wasn't even counting out her overall looks, which were to die for: From her lightly tanned skin to the way her long brown hair flowed down past her shoulders to the dresses she wore-the one she was wearing tonight, being a simple sleeveless red dress-it was a wonder that Catrina could even keep her focus on what would happen in the ring at times when it seemed like all she'd want to do most of the time is just sneak as many peeks at the ring announcer as she could; also, she couldn't deny that she felt a slight thrill whenever she'd catch Melissa looking at her when she would be out at the ring with Mil.

Pulling away from the brunette, Catrina worked to catch her breath as she saw Melissa was doing the same. Feeling as though she had her breath back, Catrina pointed over to the couch. "Over to the couch, Melissa. The rest of your reward is about to come to you."

An eager shiver running her spine, Melissa nodded at the strong authority in Catrina's voice as she headed over to the large plush red couch that sat against one of the walls and sat down. As Catrina slowly approached her, Melissa couldn't help but watch the dark madam: From the way her dark brown hair fell down past her shoulders with her bangs covering her forehead to the way the sleeveless black top, black leather pants, and black boots seemed to hug her body in all the right ways, Melissa just couldn't seem to believe that she was seeing such a side of Catrina like this. And, honestly, ...it was a side that she wouldn't mind getting to see more often.

Having stopped in front of Melissa, Catrina let a small smirk cross her face before moving to straddle the ring announcer's lap and, running a hand through Melissa's long locks before pulling her close, pressed her lips back to Melissa's as she continued their kiss from before. Moving her lips against the ring announcer's, Catrina felt surprised to feel Melissa begin to move her lips against hers; her surprise was added on to as she felt Melissa wrap her arms around her shoulders. Her smirk coming back, Catrina pulled away, only to be rewarded with the sight of Melissa breathing a bit heavily as she blinked in what could only be slight disappointment.

Not quite liking the fact that her kiss had gotten broken, Melissa asked "Why'd you...why did you stop, Catrina?" as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

"Because, my dear Melissa, if I just kissed you all night, then I wouldn't be able to give you your reward," Catrina smirked. "And it's something that I think you just might like."

"S-Something like wh-what?" Melissa asked, blinking as she swallowed.

A smirk spreading across her face, Catrina said nothing and instead continued on with her "rewarding" of Melissa. Grabbing the hem of the ring announcer's dress, Catrina pushed the fabric up until it was bunched up around Melissa's waist. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of the ring announcer's red panties, Catrina began to ease the fabric down the other brunette's long legs.

Feeling all of this going on, Melissa couldn't help but bite her lip at what she felt was coming next. First, Catrina moves the skirt of her dress up and _now she's taking off her panties_?! This just seemed like something straight out of a porno! ...And yet, here she was. Coming close to experience just something like it. ...And, honestly, she couldn't wait.

Looking up at the ring announcer, Catrina asked "Melissa? Are you ready for your reward?" Seeing the ring announcer quite quickly nod her head, Catrina let a grin cross her face and planted a quick kiss on Melissa's lips before getting back on the floor until she was eye level with Melissa's already-glistening womanhood. Bringing a finger up, Catrina lazily began to trace a circle around the outer edge of Melissa's womanhood before going to move in slow circles around her clit before pushing the same finger almost knuckle-deep into Melissa's warmth, drawing a pretty sharp gasp from the ring announcer, along with a hissed " _Shit!_ " Her free hand rising up, Catrina cupped the side of Melissa's face as she soothed the ring announcer by saying "It's okay, Melissa. It's okay. I've got you. Just relax. And, this will be all worth it." Seeing Melissa nod, Catrina began moving her finger in and out at a slow pace, working to loosen Melissa up before she dared go any further.

At first, the whole feeling of Catrina fingering her felt strange to Melissa, largely because...well, this was marking the first time _any woman_ would get to see this area of her exposed _and_ get so intimate with it. But, in between Catrina's soothing and the slow pace she was going at, Melissa felt herself get unravelled by the dark madam's handiwork. It wasn't until she felt Catrina let a second finger join the first _and_ she felt the dark madam's thumb circle her clit that she felt like she was going to burst. Managing to finally get a word out around her moans, Melissa panted out "Cat-Ca- _Catrina_! I-I-I think I'm gonna-"

"Let it go for me, Melissa," Catrina cut in, her voice coming out lowly. These seemed to be magic words for the ring announcer as, the next thing Catrina knew, she was watching as Melissa seemed to lurch forward on the couch and her jaw fell open, a breathy moan escaping her as she came-and seemingly came quite hard. Helping Melissa ride out the rest of her orgasm, Catrina slowly pumped her fingers in and out before pulling out of the ring announcer's lower warmth. Slowly rising to her feet, Catrina looked down to see Melissa looking up at her, her chest rising and falling quite quickly, and, surprisingly enough, a smile on her face. A surprising smile of her own starting to tug at the corners of her mouth, Catrina said "Consider that your reward for all your hard work. Keep it up, and there'll be more like _that_ coming your way" before taking her fingers and, sticking them in her mouth, licking away the spent ring announcer's orgasmic juices.

Watching as Catrina did all of this in front of her, all Melissa could do was sit back on the couch as a smile slowly worked its way across her face. She never would've guessed that, in all the time that she had been working for Lucha Underground, that someone with a reputation like Catrina's would be one for giving out "rewards" for what they've done. ...And, honestly. If getting rewards meant getting her world rocked like she just did, then Melissa made a mental note to do even better at calling matches so that, hopefully in the future, she can get another "reward" from the mistress of the dark.

 **And so ends 'For All Your Hard Work'. This is my second piece of CatrinaxMelissa Santos femslash, and I feel it turned out okay. It was pretty fun going back to working with an LU pairing I've only written in one other fic, plus I've wanted to write something else with Catrina and Melissa in it together for some time now, so I had fun working with this. ^^ And, I hope you guys that gave this a read all enjoyed it, too. Don't forget to R &R please, and I'll see you all in my next updates and/or ?-shot. *waves* Later! =)**


End file.
